


Atlantis Sex Club

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: what if there was a place you could go to have funwhat if it was shut downwould the relationship last outside the box
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, john Sheppherd - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“So there is this new club on Atlantis” said John, “it’s all dark and you aren’t allowed to talk. You go into a box and both come away feeling great.”

“That is appalling” said Carson, “not to mention sluttish”

“Is that even a word?” asked Rodney

“Not something I would ever consider” said Carson

“You don’t need to, just look round the infirmary and most men and woman want a date with you. I even know marines, who have a massive crush on you and yes men and woman” said John

“Yikes, it’s bad enough ma nurses smiling suggestively at mae but marines too” said Carson

Rodney stood in the darkness, not sure if he had actually lost his mind but three years without sex was starting to affect his concentration. There was only so much he could do on his self, fantasizing about the gorgeous Colonel he was stuck looking at every day. He had dated many boys in college but now he wanted the man, who saw him as a friend and nothing else.

“I am doomed” he muttered, as the door opened and someone stepped in and the door locked.

The partition slid away, as Rodney froze and the figure shuffled their feet. He let out a nervous cough and then the figure stepped forward, touching his lips gently with his.   
The hands travelled through his hair, as they came in for a longer and deeper kiss this time. Tongue pushing into his mouth, working on his lips and battling his tongue into submission. The kisses were wet and hot, running down his throat too.  
His shirt was pulled off and flung to the floor and the kisses turned to nips, as one caused him to hiss. The man began tweaking his nipples, rolling them between his firm fingertips. Rodney moaned low in his throat, his trousers getting tight already. Rodney ran a hand down the shirt, opening the buttons and pressing his hand to the hairy chest.   
It was a tall man, strong but very lean and more than likely to be military. He felt his trousers slide to the floor, the man slid to his knees in front of him. Rodney very much liked to run his hand through the messy hair, as he froze. No John would not need to do this, who else had messy hair on Atlantis.”   
The man on his knees was now licking the precum off the end of his cock, with quick soft licks of his tongue. Rodney leant back against the wall, hard as rock and feeling the pressure build. It was too soon; he always had a problem at lasting for a sensible amount of time.  
He groaned and suddenly he was coming and the man swallowed licking him clean. Then he was being turned round, slicked up by a finger and he realised the man had only just started. It had been a while, as a second finger slid in and he groaned. He heard a zip open and trousers drop to the floor. More lube was applied and then the man was pushing in, as he felt his long slim cock slide into his arse. He stilled and then began moving, as Rodney felt himself grow hard again. He had his hands up against the wall, bent over at a 90 degree angle and getting fucked hard and fast. Normally he liked to be in control but this seemed so right. The man tensed and then came inside him. He grunted and gasped, biting deep into Rodney’s shoulder and pulling out quickly. The man had gone, by the time Rodney lifted his head and got his breathing under control. A piece of paper was left outside on the clipboard, as Rodney took it. 

‘Next time you are in charge, I want you to use me however you like. Room 432 is empty; we can use the bed but lights off as usual. Tomorrow night, 20.00 hours.’

He felt a twitch in his cock, he would show the man how it felt to be fucked by a genius.   
Rodney got to breakfast the next morning, still feeling the stiffness in his back and shoulders.

“You ok” asked Carson

“I didn’t sleep well last night” he said, picking at his food.

“Neither did I, that new Atlantis club has been closed down from today. Its been open 6 months and I have 6 pregnancies, with no idea who the father is. I have asked for the camera footage, from outside the booths so I can match couples if they request it.”

“Have couples requested to be matched” asked John, surprised

“Yes, many have” he said.

“What about couples who have met others, knowing it is in private” said Rodney, anxiously

“Only I will see the footage” said Carson, “as a doctor I can’t tell anyone else”

John headed off, as Carson looked at Rodney curiously.

“Tell me you didn’t…” he began

“No little sprog will be mine, I never met a woman” he whispered

“Oh” he murmured, “you are down as straight”

“I may have lied” he said, “though military everywhere I didn’t think it was wise to write gay.” 

“Well of course I will keep it to myself, not as if you will be meeting again anyway.”

“We have arranged to meet elsewhere on Atlantis tonight, a box wasn’t exactly a roomy place for…”

“Ok, ok I get the picture” said Carson, shaking his head. “How’s your back?”

“Sore but it was worth it”

“I wish I hadn’t asked” he said, as they got up and left the room.


	2. Second night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney's in charge

That night Rodney got to room 432 and set up a few items on the bed side table. He had the evening planned minute by minute, though it never went like that in his experience. He planned to take his time, engage the senses of his mystery man and give him the best experience ever. There was a knock and Rodney turned round, as the man stepped in and he caught sight of tight black camo trousers.

The door closed and he stepped over to him, impatient to touch. His hands ran down the man’s fitted t-shirt and got to the hem. He leaned in, smelling the woody scent coming from him and took hold of the material. He pulled it off him, leading the man over to the bed. The man seemed slightly reluctant, as he pulled his lips down in a soft kiss and trailed a path of kisses down his neck.

Laying him down on the bed, he strapped his wrists into soft leather cuffs and straddled him. Pulling off his own shirt, he began licking and exploring every dip and mark with his tongue. What had this man been through, as he put an ice cube in his belly button and felt him squirm with the sensation. The man groaned, as he held him still with his thighs and undone his trouser button. Sliding his trousers off, his boots and socks, he did the same thing. He took up a feather, running it over the man who was tugging at the cuffs he was ticklish. Rodney was hard, so was his mystery man and he bent his legs up and took him in his mouth deeply.

A startled fuck slid out from the man, as Rodney let out a low chuckle and moved faster and tasted the precum. So much for going slow, he wanted to make him cum and push into his arse so badly. He was starting to leak and he grabbed the lube and another ice cube. He rubbed it over the man’s nipples, then nipped at them. He was trying to buck but Rodney had strapped a velcro strap over his hips. The man came, shouting out and panting hard. Rodney licked up the cum and noticed it was salty and had the most amazing taste. The cold water ran out his mystery man’s belly button, where the ice cube was melting. He lapped it up, taking it with his tongue and transferring it to the man’s mouth.

“Hm” he murmured, as he lubed up the man’s hole and his cock.

Pushing in slow and steady, he revelled in the tightness and gasped. In and out he moved, keeping it slow and getting deeper with each thrust. The man moaned and tried to meet his thrusts, whimpering in frustration. He undid the velcro straps and lifted his hips into his lap and began thrusting in and out firmly. He was going to come and he groaned, as he came inside the man and flopped onto his chest. He was sticky; he had come again too. The man lay boneless on the bed breathing hard, as Rodney got changed, undid the cuffs and left the room.

He wrote a quick note, it said:

‘Had fun tonight, I hope you did but by the oh fuck exclamation I guess that confirms it. I like kink and all but tomorrow night can we just have some normal rough and tumble sex?' 

He stuck it outside on the door frame and left quickly, hearing footsteps inside. 

Rodney got to breakfast the next morning, sat down and yawned into his porridge. Carson looked at him in concern and then John joined them. He was doing the same thing, walking with a slight limp only a doctor would notice. Surely, they both weren’t meeting people in secret or maybe each other, he’d have to review those videos his curiosity was getting the best of him. He had paired up 4 couples, who had wished to meet and they seemed happy

He got to the video where Rodney had gone in, looking apprehensive at first. 10 minutes later John came along, looking at the writing on each booth and then going into the same booth as Rodney. He expected one of them to rush out any minute, though they didn’t and 20 minutes after John left grinning after putting a note on the board. 10 minutes after Rodney came out as he took off the note, did a couple of fist pumps into the air and rushed off.

He took out the cd and tapped it on the top, this was too dangerous to be kept. He dropped it on the tray pouring some acid on it and watching it disintegrate into nothing. If only he could forget so easily, he’d have to avoid John and Rodney for a while, in case he let slip. They were blissfully unaware and he hoped it continued, that it didn't effect their jobs on Atlantis. Though secrets had a way of getting out, as he groaned and shook his head. Why him, he couldn't keep a girlfriend, yet there was enough drama in his life to fill the Dedulas 3 times over. 


	3. Revelations and a secret admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John realises he's in love  
> Carson has a secret admirer

John stood in front of the line of new recruits, he could  
not help smirking.

“Welcome to Atlantis, this is now your home for the  
next few years. The best of the best are only allowed  
here, we are here to support the civilians, which means  
what Major?”

“No picking on the civilians Sir, even if they deserve it.”

“Yes that is it” he said chuckling, “any questions.”

“I heard that DADT has been passed here, is that true?”

“Yes it is, if you have problems with same sex couples  
leave me know and we’ll send you back on the  
Dedulas. The Pegasus people seem to embrace love  
anyway and we do as the natives do of this galaxy.  
There are many challenges in this galaxy and being free  
to love who you wish, just makes it that much easier.  
As long as it doesn’t affect your work, you are free to  
do as you wish in your free time. Dismissed”

He went and sat down, looking at the wall thoughtfully and Teyla went over to John.  
“You ok John” she asked  
“I don’t know, I am dating someone and it is going so well. I like the mystery and the suspense but I want more.”  
“More?” she asked, in confusion   
“This is between you and me but I went to the Atlantis booths a couple of nights ago and had sex with someone. It was great and last night we met again but he took charge. I…”  
“He?” she asked, raising an eyebrow  
“Yes he…I…I just want to know who he is, that he can bring me so much joy in so little time.”  
“Are you meeting again?” she asked  
“Yes tonight, I want us to go steady but I am worried I will scare him away.”  
“I understand you communicate through messages, so suggest the idea and let him decide next time” she said  
“Ok” he said, as after lunch they headed on a mission.   
It was just to see if the people needed any supplies,  
then it was back for his date and a routine mission.  
“Nothing ever is routine in the Pegasus galaxy” he muttered, looking round at the wrecked jumper. Luckily no one was too injured and Rodney was well into the repairs, he may make his date after all. Ronan and Teyla stood on guard and he supervised Mckay.   
“We ready to go yet?” asked John, impatiently  
“You got a date Colonel, I am doing this as fast as possible but you could always have a go.”  
“Uh no, well yes I have a date at 8 o clock.”  
“Who is she?” he asked, sliding under the console and continuing to work.   
“Uh just a girl” said John  
“Hm, I heard that before. How many dates?”  
“This will be the third” he mumbled, “it feels so right.”  
“Careful Colonel, anyone would think you were gushing over a girl and you will lose your hump and dump reputation.”  
“My what?” he spluttered  
“It’s what the marines call your pairings, you are known as a ladies man on Atlantis.”  
“I can’t believe this” he muttered  
“So your not a ladies man, do you prefer your soldier boys.”  
“Mckay just get on with your work and let’s go from there.”  
They made it back at 7.30 and by the time John had showered and got to the room it was just after 8. He heard moving round inside as he knocked and went in. A pair of soft lips pressed to his and they fell onto the bed shedding clothes, as he kissed the stranger with renewed energy. He pushed the man down, taking him in his mouth and sucking him deeply. The man gasped and cried out, as he sat over and lowered himself onto his lover.  
Rodney sunk into the mystery man, as he turned him onto his back staying inside and moving in short, sharp movements. The man was gasping and groaning, when they both came in a loud cry of pleasure. They held each other, bodies entwined as one and fell asleep.  
John awoke and sat up, as he looked round the dark room. He must had fallen asleep and his lover was wrapped round him. He felt a dressing on his lover’s hand and got changed, as he rushed from the room.   
“Carson, Carson” he shouted, rushing into the infirmary  
“John, are you ok” asked Dr Biro  
“I need to talk to Carson, where is he?”  
“Can I help?” she asked  
“No it has to be Beckett” he said  
“I believe he is in a meeting with Dr Weir  
John rushed out, as she rolled her eyes and went to make a coffee  
“So then I said to the lassie that…”  
“Doc I need to talk to you?” said John, rushing in and Dr Weir wiped the spilt coffee off her top.  
“John walk and a closed door, means knock” she said, shaking her head.  
“Uh yes sorry, it was an emergency.”  
“Is someone hurt?” asked Carson, standing up  
“No, I just need you”  
Carson raised an eyebrow, Elizabeth cleared her throat and John shook his head.  
“I didn’t mean in that way, I just need your help with something.”  
“Good because I have a stalker I want you to track down and they decorated my room with petals yesterday. I was trying to figure out who could hack my room and it’s a short list.”  
“Wasn’t me but I will get Mckay to come check the lock and see if it’s been over ridden.”  
“That would be appreciated, thank you Colonel lets walk and solve your problem now.”  
They walked, as John took a deep breath.   
“I…I…” he stuttered, awkwardly  
“I know I am good but mind reading is not one of my natural talents Colonel.”  
“Anything I tell you must be kept to yourself, my reputation is on the line”  
“Of course” he said, as they sat at the end of the pier so they had no chance of being overheard.  
“I am in love Doc, I met someone in the Atlantis Club and I don’t know who they are but…”  
“I am aware you went but I wasn’t sure if you kept meeting.”  
“Then you know who I met” he said  
“I do but you know I can’t share their identity.”  
“I know Doc, do I have a chance? I was going to ask them to stay behind after our meeting tonight” said John  
“I hope it all goes well” said Carson, “let’s go grab breakfast.”


	4. A poem and a discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poetry and chocolates

Rodney sat eating hungrily and checking the security cameras but the person didn’t show up. In fact the person had avoided the camera’s like he had and he felt disappointed. His secret lover had asked to meet in a different place tonight, a different room and he felt nervous. It was more out of everyone’s way, more isolated and he wondered why. He would go, he had never been happier but hoped he didn’t turn out to be some sort of psycho.

“Rodney lad” said Carson, “I need a favour. Some one got into mae room and sprinkled it wit petals yesterday.”

“I will come check now; I am finished” he said

“Mckay, what happened to your hand?” asked John

“I cut it when I was fixing the jumper yesterday, actually I can do with a clean dressing Carson.”

“Ok let’s go, see youse later Colonel and tell mae what youse decide.”

He nodded and they headed out, as Carson looked sideways at Rodney.

“So still meeting ya mystery man” he asked.

“I…Carson be careful someone may hear.”

“There is no-one but us, so are youse?”

“Yes three times and forth time tonight, I want to know who he is but I don’t want to disappoint him. He’s a strong man in good shape and I think a marine too.”

“Well obviously he is interested because he comes back, if he wasnae he would ave given up after the second or third date.”

They got to Carson’s quarters and checked the door control, as he shrugged. The lock wasn’t hacked, so someone with the ATA gene must have opened it.

“So that whittles it doon ta 50 people” said Carson

“20 woman and 30 men” said Rodney

“Oh bloody hell” said Carson, as he opened his door and they went in looking round.

There was a huge red heart box on the bed and heart post its stuck all round the room.

“We can safely say this was a woman” said Rodney

“How?” asked Carson, “it could jus be a very romantic man too.”

That night John got to the room and put a note on the door, it said:

“I want to know who you are, if you want to know me wait outside after. It’s why I chose a new location, so no-one would be in the vicinity.”

Rodney arrived and read the note, as he paused and then went in. An arm went round his waist, soft kisses pressed against his neck and a hand touched his. He turned round, kissing the man passionately and backing him against the bed. He fumbled with the button, pulling off his top and nipping at his neck.

John groaned, as his trousers and boxers were pushed off along with his boots and his legs lifted. The man was lubing him up, then pushed against him and he lay back relishing the firm thrusts letting himself go.

“That was the best yet” gasped Rodney rolling onto his side, as he covered his mouth and lay still.

“Uh Rodney” said a voice, as he gasped

“John, seriously” he mumbled, as he got up and dressed.

He got outside the door, as John came over his hair sticking up more than usual.

“This is awkward” said Rodney

“You are gay” said John

“Yes I am but you, how did you hide that?”

“There is a lot more gay men in the military, then you’d think” said John

“What do we do now, I didn’t know if I was going to hang round after our date today. Though trust me to screw things up and talk.”

John stepped forward, taking his chin and kissing him firmly.

“Let’s go to my room, we can watch a movie or find something else to keep us amused.”

They could hardly keep their hands off each other, as they got to the bedroom half undressed already. A while later they lay together, when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” called John

“It is Carson, I need ta talk quickly.”

“Come in” said John, as he slipped on his trousers and Rodney did the same and headed over to the bathroom quickly.

“He knows remember” said John, as Rodney sat on the edge of the bed.

“Sorry ta interrupt, I wouldnae come but…”

He looked from John to Rodney and smirked, then nodded. He held out a piece of paper and Rodney took it reading it.

‘Your graceful walk

The way you talk

Please be mine

Give me a sign

Know I care

My love is rare

But l will leave you be

If you don’t want me’

“That is very uh…” began John

“…soppy” finished Rodney

“Aye it is but how do i find out who wrote it?” asked Carson

“Let me see that” said John, as he took the paper and held it up to the light. “I know who wrote this.”

“Who and how?” asked Carson

“I gave this writing paper to one person last Christmas, so its obvious who it is. Though I didn’t realise he was a romantic, it is a man too Carson”

“A…oh…” he murmured and John led the way, once he got some clothes on.

He stopped by the door, as he turned to Carson and handed him the note.

“I think you better go on your own, it’s a private matter but wear your radio and call if you need us.”

Carson waited till they were gone, then knocked on the door and it slid open.

“Hey Doc, what can I do for you?” said Major Lorne brightly

“We need to talk Evan” he said, as he stepped aside and Carson went in.

“You know it’s me don’t you” said Evan, gesturing to the chair and sitting on the edge of his desk.

“You wrote this poem” he said, holding out the paper.

“Yes Carson I did, I just couldn’t keep my feelings private any longer. How did you know, I was careful?”

“The Colonel recognised the writing paper; he knew straight away.”

“My career is over” he mumbled

“No it is nae” said Carson, “he donae tell anyone.”

“If I was a scientist or a doctor maybe that would be true, though I am military it’s slightly different and second in command here. Even with the DADT here, I don’t know if they would accept me.”

“I understand that but Evan I am not gay or even bi. I have dated many women and it seems that I am that way.”

“I meant what I said Carson in the poem, I will leave you be if you don’t want me.”


	5. the ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and love

The next morning Carson sat in the canteen and stirred the porridge looking into the bowl.

“Hey Doc you ok” asked John, sitting opposite him and Rodney sat next to him.

“What happened?” asked Rodney

“Evan admitted it and I just walked out, I am not…I am not into men that way.”

“It’s not for everyone” said John, running a hand up Rodney’s arm and he smirked.

“Don’t worry about it Carson, take time to think about it and then you can tell Evan you are not interested properly. Maybe go on a date with a woman, prove to yourself that what you are saying is the truth.”

“That is a good idea” said Carson, as he got up leaving the room.

That night at dinner he sat with one of his nurses, who was nearly drooling into his tea. He smiled fakely and looked round, maybe he wasn’t this good at dating any more.

“Doc you are needed in the infirmary” said Evan, as he stopped at the table.

Carson got up and smiled at his nurse, as he nodded.

“I must go but thank youse for the company lass.”

She giggled and he followed Evan and he turned once on the pier.

“You are not needed Carson, I just could see you were wanting to escape.”

“Appreciated Evan, it as been a bloody long time since I ad a date and I jus realised I donae miss it.”

“Maybe it’s the wrong sort of date Doc” he murmured, as he turned and walked off.

Two days later, he knelt down behind a rock and watched as Ronan, John, Evan, Teyla, Rodney and 3 other marines were fighting for their lives against the uncivilised tribe of the planet. One of the marines got hit and went down, as he crawled over.

“It’s ok lad” he said, as he saw the wound to his neck and the artery had been hit. He had bled out and died quickly, as the next took a hit to the arm. He pulled him behind a rock, getting the dressing done and suddenly explosions went off round everywhere. The stargate activated and two puddle jumpers flew through, as he breathed a sigh of relief.

A loud snarl made him look up, as a man stood over him holding a sword to his neck and he swallowed. The marine he was treating held a gun at the man, as next second two more came into the clearing and they began beating up the marine.

“No” shouted Carson, trying to help and he was held back by the biggest one.

The marine was shouting and blood was flying everywhere, as he tried to get loose.

The knife was put to his chest, digging in deeply and he whimpered in pain as blood soaked his top.

Evan burst into the clearing, shooting the two attacking the marine who was clearly dead.

“Leave him go” said Evan, as the man laughed and grabbed a handful of Carson’s hair yanking his head back. He dove at him, pulling Carson away and slammed the man to the floor. He scrambled round fuelled by rage, snapping the attacker’s neck.

“They have all fled” came John on the radio, as Carson fell to his knees and the tears ran down his cheeks. He was shaking, he knew it was shock.

Evan rushed over, helping him up gently and hurrying over towards a jumper.

“The medical bag and two bodies over there” said Evan, helping him sit down and wrapping a blanket round

“Oh god” murmured Carson, as he trembled and Evan took his hands.

“Carson we are safe now, just relax. We are going home, once everyone is…”

“Incoming wraith” said John, as he rushed into the clearing with Rodney and everyone got in the two jumpers.

The cloak activated and Evan looked round to see John, Rodney, Ronan, Teyla and 2 other marines. They stood by the window, watching what was happening outside.

Carson whimpered and Evan wrapped his arm round him, stroking his hair gently.

“No noise Doc, or they will hear us and we will be caught.”

They all sat quietly as the wraith and ships past over, the shouts of the natives were heard all round as they tried to escape their fate. The Atlantean’s were outnumbered and even if John wanted to, they couldn’t help. The stargate was heard, the darts whizzed overhead again and then silence.

“Let’s go” said John over the radio, as the puddle jumpers flew through the stargate and home.

Carson got out and fled the hanger, getting to his room and locking the door. He had thought he was going to die, he could still feel the knife pressed to his chest. He stripped off and got in the shower, as the water ran red. When he had scrubbed every inch of his body, he slipped on some track trousers and looked in the mirror at the deep cut.

There was a knock at the door and he ignored it, as it opened and Dr Biro came in followed by Rodney.

“When someone doesn’t answer the door, it means they want to be left alone” snapped Carson, keeping his back to them.

“Dr Beckett everyone has a post mission check, it’s your rule” said Dr Biro.

“Get out” he said, “I can’t do this anymore. Tell Dr Weir, I want to return to earth immediately.”

Dr Biro left, as Rodney went over to Carson and turned him round slowly. “Sit down, let me see to that if you won’t go to the infirmary.”

“Rodney just leave, I want to be alone.”

“Ok, though I am staying with you. I have my tablet, we could watch a film.”

“Rodney…” began Carson

“No Carson, you need the company and besides I think you need a cup of tea. The way your hands are shaking, you’d probably drop the pot.”

Rodney made the tea and came over with the first aid kit. Washing and putting a dressing on the cut, he held out a cup to him.

“Ok spill, what happened?”

Carson sat down and explained everything, as Rodney nodded.

“That was a bad mission Carson, one of the worse we have been on. That tribe were vicious and blood thirsty, then the wraith came and hopefully wiped them out. Elisabeth has sent a bomb through and blown up the stargate, to prevent any more people going there.”

“Good” he said, as Rodney put on the film and they watched

Half an hour in Rodney heard soft snoring and got up, tidying up the bloodied clothes and rinsing the bath. He suddenly heard shouting, as he rushed in and Carson was fighting the covers.

“Stop, it’s ok” said Rodney, pinning him down and his eyes flew open

He collapsed into heart wrenching sobs and Rodney called Dr Biro. She rushed in 3 minutes later, as he was still sobbing and she injected a sedative into his shoulder.

They moved him onto a stretcher, putting a blanket over him and taking him to the infirmary.

3 days later Carson was released, though he had to talk to the psychologist daily and was not cleared for work yet. He sat alone on a bench at the end of the pier, gazing into the distant when someone sat next to him.

“How are you doing Carson?”

“Nae good Evan?” he murmured

“You know I am here if you need me, to talk or just sit if needed.”

“Thanks, I told youse though I…”

“Carson though I still am in love with you, I can still accept friendship and not expect any more. I was angry seeing that man hurting you, I won’t deny it but I am here to keep people safe. It is my job, my profession and if you go back to earth I will miss you. Though you must do what you think is right and for your health, ok?”

“Yes” he said, “I guess I liked it when youse held me on tha jumper.”

“You did” asked Evan, grinning.

John and Rodney were walking back to their quarters, when they saw two people kissing on the bench.

“Is that Carson” said John, as Rodney gaped too.

“Yes with…with Evan” murmured Rodney, as they headed off quickly

“That was nice” said Carson, as Evan stroked his hair off his face and held out his hand.

“Let’s go Doc, it’s time to help you come back to us again”

A week later Carson was working on his reports, when a broken leg came into the infirmary.

“Put him doon here” he said, snapping on gloves and going over

The blood no longer bothered him, as he checked it and cracked it back into place after checking the xrays. He sewed up the gash, after washing it out and put on a good dressing.

“Ok Sargant all done” said Carson, “what happened?”

“I fell on a mission, didn’t see the sudden drop.”

“Any other injuries?”

“No Doc, the Major was hurt too but he went to debrief Dr Weir.”

He grabbed his first aid kit and headed to Dr Weir’s office, knocking and going in.

“Carson, I was just about to call you” she said

“Major youse should ave come to the infirmary first, those are tha rules.”

“I though I would be ok” he said, gesturing to his side and Carson lifted the t-shirt.

“Youse ave been shot” he said

“It went through, nothing to…”

“Excuse us Elisabeth” he said, as he took Evans face gently and kissed him.

Evan pulled him back in a soft kiss and Carson held out his hand.

“Come on mae Major, let’s go see what youse done ta yourself.”

“Yes Doc” he said, as he turned to Elisabeth. “I will get the report done and on your desk by tonight.”

“Ok Major and oh congratulations the pair of you”

“Thanks Elisabeth” smiled Carson, as Evan took his hand and they left.


End file.
